The Soul of a Dragon
by DiamondAir
Summary: The killing curse backfired and sent Harry to Nirn. There he learns and grows into the Dovahkiin. Now, pulled back to Earth, he must face family, school, again, he was Arch-Mage for Oblivion's sake, and yet another crazed evil guy who is out for his blood... or his soul... he didn't really care. Did the Aedra just love to laugh at him?
1. 1 It Begins

Dragon Soul

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say it, I don't own either Harry Potter or the Elder Scrolls series.

Chapter 1

It begins

The wind blew icy cold. He flinched at each snowflake that was able to snake its way through the eyeholes of his mask: Morokei. He was wrapped in the fur robes of the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold. At his side was a long brown sword of Dragon Bone.

"Of all days to run into a gods damned cursed blizzard." He muttered darkly. The thought crossed his mind to use Clear Skies, but he discarded it just as quickly. It would bring the eyes of too many unwanted people to his current location.

He repressed a sigh as a fresh gust of wind blew rushed passed, blowing fresh snow behind his mask. The road was slowly vanishing, not because of the amount of falling snow, it just wouldn't stick to the ground. _That_, he could handle. But this was just blowing stuff around while still adding stuff, making it feel like it was more water than air.

If that wasn't enough now he was getting a strange queasy feeling like he was being pulled in multiple directions. If this day could just get… He froze right there. Queasy, pulled in multiple directions? He knew those two feelings.

"What do you want!?" He spun around and shouted. No one was on the road, but the wind picked up in strength. It certainally wasn't Aedric influenced. They were more subtle. A _lot_ more subtle. He wanted to say Daedric, but he wasn't sure which.

Then the purple and black fires of a conjuration started to appear. He watched in shock as they circled him before the feeling of multiple directions increased.

If he wasn't moving at such huge speeds, he would've thrown up. 'I don't think that Dagon would like that.' A part of him thought distractedly as he caught a glimpse of the Deadlands.

Just when he was getting tired of getting pulled apart. The feeling stopped. The fires enveloped him again and revealed stone walls and a lot of people. A _lot_ of people.

He immediately channeled his magic into his hands ready to cast his favored shock spells at a moments notice.

"Harry Potter?" A really old guy asked.

He guessed that he was talking about him since his eyes were locked on him… It was only logical.

"Nope, the name's Adraxian. Now if you would please answer one of my questions. Where in Oblivion am I?"

**Okay, so I have had this story just begging to be written. It's not much right now but it will progress. I am still trying to think of exacts for Harry/Zaren, but if you couldn't tell yet, he does focus on the mage qualities, with a side of forging, alchemy, and one handed.**


	2. 2 The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Despite popular belief I do NOT own either Harry Potter, or the Elder Scrolls Series. Please insert dark grumbling here.**

**Okay so I made a couple of changes to this story already. Harry's name used to Zaren, but I had the idea to have his adoptive parents (you'll find out more about them, later) be fascinated by the dwemer, but know next to nothing about their language or naming culture. Ergo: Adraxian.**

* * *

><p>The Soul of a Dragon<p>

To Be Kidnapped

Great Hall

Lily Potter watched as Albus Dumbledore stood up. "As Headmaster of the Host school it is my privilege and responsibility, to announce who will be out schools Champions. Once your name is called, if you would please enter the room on the left behind the teachers table, you will receive more instruction as to what you are going to face in this Tournament.

"Now, let's find out who our three Champions are!"

Every fire in the Great Hall dimmed. Every one that is, except the Goblet of Fire. Now the main source of attention. Albus stepped up to the Goblet.

The blue fire turned a blazing crimson and a tongue of flame shot out. Albus quickly summoned the piece of parchment. "Our Champion from Beaubaxton's is… Fleur Delacour!"

Lily clapped politely as the silvery blonde haired girl got up and entered the side room.

The Great Hall quickly quieted down as the Goblet's blue flames turned crimson once again. The parchment that was ejected was quickly caught by Albus. "Our Champion from Durmsrang is… Victor Krum!"

Lily watched the surly boy enter the side room. She noticed her son Mark Potter clapping wildly.

The Great Hall went quiet as the Goblet turned crimson for a final third time. Albus caught the piece of parchment as it fell. "Finally our Champion from Hogwarts it… Cedric Digory!"

Lily again clapped as the student entered the side room.

"Wonderful! We now have our three Champions. Please support them as…" Albus's words died in his throat and it was immediately apparent as to why. The Goblet of Fire had turned crimson for an impossible fourth time. Lily's heart leapt to her throat. No! This wasn't happening! Not her son Again!

Albus caught the parchment and his face went white. "Im-impossible."

"Albus what ees eet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"H-harry P-potter." Albus called. There was a crash as Lily's head collided with the table. Slowly she got up to stare at Albus.

Albus, however, had his wand pointed at an orb of purple and black flames that had bloomed right next to the Goblet of Fire. The humanoid figure was dressed in blue-grey robes and had a silver colored mask with a rust and gold colored cowl. Slowly the figure removed his mask revealing Wild black hair that reached to his shoulders and vivid green eyes easily the color of emeralds.

* * *

><p>Adraxian stared at all of the faces that, in return, stared at him. This had to be among the strangest things that had happened. Whatever Daedra had done this to him has to not like him at all.<p>

"Did you, at least at one point, be called Harry Potter?" The old guy asked.

Adraxian raised an eyebrow. "Nope never." He said. "Now, perhaps you would answer my question. Where in Oblivion am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old guy said. "I am the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Adraxian said. "But since you were kind enough to introduce yourself I will. I am Adraxian. I hail from the Fatherland. The home of the stout Nords. Skyrim. I am Arch Mage of the College of Winerhold."

There was no light of recognition. Not even a flicker. Dread uncurled in his stomach. Not as much as when he had faced Alduin or Miraak, but still there.

"If you would please go through the side door there, I would be pleased to talk to you some more in a moment." Albus said. Adraxian studied him for a moment before acquiescing and entering the side room.

The room was dark. Next to a low-burning fireplace stood a surly Nord boy, just a bit away from him and across from each other were an Imperial boy and a Nord girl. Adraxian raised an eyebrow as they stared at him.

"Do zey want us back een zey 'all?" The girl asked. The non-surly nord had an eyebrow raised and was looking him up and down.

"What school do you go to?" He asked.

As he opened his mouth to respond the door behind him burst open. "Absolutely amazing!" The bouncing Imperial said with a large smile. Adraxian found himself being forcibly dragged by said man as other adults entered the room.

"May I introduce the Fourth Champion." He smiled. Adraxian shivered, he could almost _feel_ the corners of his mouth hurting in sympathy. "Harry Potter."

"It's Adraxian." Adraxian growled and yanked his arm out of the mans grasp.

"Adraxian what?" That really old guy asked at the same time that a man with greasy hair snorted and sneered. "What sort of name is 'Adraxian'?"

"My parents were fascinated with the Dwemers." He said in explanation. "So when I came along they decided to call me something that sounded like cities. Only problem was, they knew absolutely nothing about their language or grammar. So I'm Adraxian."

"Adraxian what?" The old guy repeated.

"Just Adraxian… for now." He replied. "My title carries a lot of weight." He received some stares but he ignored them. "So do you mind explaining?"

"Well, you're name came out of an ancient artifact that places you in a binding tournament." The old guy said.

"How could it have been my name if you all are calling me the wrong thing?" Adraxian asked. "You keep calling me Harry Potter, and everyone always mispronounces it, just not _that_ badly."

"That is the name that you went by here." The old guy said.

Adraxian turned towards the door. "If I was ever here, which I have never been, I would have gone by my name or one of my various titles: Arch-Mage, Harbinger, Guild Master, Thane. Seeing as that is not the case, I have never been here." He started off.

"If you don't compete than you will lose you're magic." The old guy said.

"The rules are clear." A guy who had moved close to the fire also put in. "You must compete… or lose you're magic."

"Excellent thought." Adraxian said. "I'll bring it up with the Lady of Infinite Energies." He let the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>This took longer than I thought. I was hoping to have it out a while ago.<strong>

**I have a path laid out for Adraxian to get home, but he will eventually be forced to attend classes at Hogwarts.**

**If any of you have any pairings that you want to see let me know and I'll see where Adraxian wants to go. Right now, I have no plans, except for this. I do NOT write slash. If you have a problem with this it is not my concern.**

**His name is pronounced ADR-(as in 'add' and 'drat')-AX-(as in 'axe')-IAN (as in 'Ian', you know, the name.)**

**I already made a few changes like removing the mask and actually describing Adraxian. I'll be dealing with the mask in the next chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**DiamondAir**


	3. 3 A New Place

**Disclaimer: Despite popular belief I do NOT own either Harry Potter, or the Elder Scrolls Series. Please insert dark grumbling here.**

**Okay some people wanted me to put up a longer chapter, so sorry it took me so long o put it up.**

The Soul of a Dragon

You Want me to WHAT?

Memory

"Adraxian run!" A Nord yelled as he swung his sword up and blocked the silvery-gold blade from decapitating him. The enraged golden eyes of the owner narrowed.

Flames poured from his hands. Another Altmer fell as his armor glowed cherry red and boiled him alive. "I'm not leaving you!" He shot back.

"Adraxian, don't you dare talk back to your father." A Nord woman charged in. "Get going. Go to Whiterun. Talk to Kodlak. He should be able to offer you a place."

He hesitiated. "You'll be coming there right?"

His parents looked at each other. It was just a quick glance, but he still caught it. It was despair, coupled with determination. "GO!" They shouted.

Adraxian turned and ran. They were in the western edge of Falkreath so he was able to vanish quickly.

Slowly he crept around the snowy outcrops… and peaked over the edge.

More and more Thalmor poured into the small valley. His parents were doing well, until one of them pulled his mother of balance. A conjured sword sliced into her right shoulder.

"NOOO!" He yelled as his Father was cut down as well. The Thalmor turned towards him. Adraxian ran. Not paying attention to where he was going. He just ducked his head into his arms to protect it from the branches whipping by.

Adraxian woke with a start. He lay there for a moment, gasping and panting. When his breath was finally under control, he rolled out of the bed he was in.

His bare feet met cold stone. That brought his to a halt, before the previous days events came rushing back. He was heading back to the College from his home Lakeview Manor. By way of Blackreach, of course. He had come up in a blizzard at Alftand. Then had been kidnapped through Oblivion to a strange castle. He pulled on his robes then rubbed his temples. Finally he was expected to participate in some Aedra forsaken tournament, otherwise he would lose his life.

"Well, they never said how I should compete, but I would like to know who brought me here so that I could kill them, bring them back to life, then kill them again." He muttered. He grabbed his sword and inspected it. The scaled sheath was unhurt, though Oblivion could have done something, it didn't look like it. Easily he slipped the sword out of its sheath. The sword was a white brown with Stahlrim edging. He sent his magic through it and sighed in relief. The Health Vampiric, Chaos, and Silent Moons enchantments were all still functioning.

He sighed in relief and sheathed the sword before attaching it to his belt. If there was anything detrimental or even helpful, though he doubted that, it must be a circumstantial effect.

He left the bare room but paused on the other side of the door. Turning his head left and right he looked down the hall. Then turned back to the door. He would have to be able to find this room again. Charging up his flames spell he channeled it through his pointer finger and drew the star/eye symbol of the College of Winterhold. He was Arch-Mage so the symbol could mean him just as easily, though his personal symbol was a dragonhead.

Satisfied he turned and left…

And promptly got lost.

"Damn it!" Adraian yelled as he, once again, found himself at a staircase with no stairs. Around him he could see people laughing at him. "I've had enough of this." He started to back up and took a running start. He gave himself a good push off into the air of the stairwell.

He smiled at the screams that started as he fell. Aaaaaand… there was his target. "Feim! Wuld Nah Kest!" He shuddered as his body dissolved into blue mist and he shot forward with a shattering sound.

He grunted as his feet hit the stone. He would have hurt something had he not been ethereal. That had to be about a five-story drop. "Where is the room anyways?" He wondered as he looked out a window and saw that he was still at least four stories up.

Finally, after want seemed like forever, seriously, the corridors _all_ looked the same, he made it to that large room where everyone was gathered. It was the best place to start, considering he had never been here before.

However, it was not good for getting information. The room was empty. Not a soul in it. Adraxian cursed under his breath. At the lack of people, at the soft comfortable bed(not that he would be sleeping in it again) at the lack of food, and again at the lack of food and people.

He spun about and didn't just leave the Hall, he left the castle, cursing the whole way.

Outside the sun shone brightly making him blink. When his vision cleared he blinked again. Mentally he compared the view before him to the mountainous view from the window he peeked out of. They were nothing alike.

The land was covered in grass, which wasn't seen anywhere in Skyrim. There was a large lake with a ship in it and a large covered carriage with a pasture next to it with large horses in it. On the edge of a forest stood a small cabin with a small tendril of smoke rising from it. Overall, it seemed very picturesque.

"It is rather nice isn't it." Someone said. Adraxian glanced behind him suspiciously. It was the old man from the night before.

"You're very lucky I heard you approaching." Adraxian said sharply. "Last person that did that I gutted from navel to neck. The only thing that made it better was the man was actually an assassin."

The old man looked shocked before shaking it off. "I don't believe I introduced, myself last night."

"It was kind of crazy." Adraxian agreed.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school." The man said.

"Cool, I'm Adraxian. Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, Thane of every Hold in Skyrim, Harbinger of the Companions, and Champion of Meridia and Azura." Adraxian said. "Oh, and holder of a Kel."

"And what is a Kel." Albus asked.

"I'd rather not say, at least not until I have more information about where I am. Back home I'd have a lot of people out for blood if anyone knew that I had one." Adraxian said. He noted the disturbed look on Albus's face at that.

"And you find that safe?" Albus asked increadulous.

"Well duh." Adraxian said. "It's nowhere near the most dangerous thing that I've done. Now Black Books those are dangerous. I've 'read' seven of them and I still don't want to go there again. Probably will if I find one though." He shrugged. "Ruth dovah sil." (Damn dragon soul.)

The old man seemed at a loss for words. His jaw opened and closed for a couple moments before he found his voice. "I feel like we've gotten off track." He croaked. He cleared his throat before continuing normally. "I would like to offer you the chance to participate in classes here."

Adraxian felt put out. "I was hoping you had a way to get me home. But there is no need for me to attend classes. I am already an Arch-Mage." He thought for a moment. "Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Your magic is probably utilized differently that back home. What are you schools of magic?"

Albus chuckled. "I haven't heard them called that before. We have Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Runes, Arithmancy, and Divination."

"Hmmm… So I'll take Transfiguration, sound like Alteration, Charms, Defense Against the Darks Arts, I don't need Potions I am already proficient in Alchemy… What do you suggest?"

"Well, if you are to be joining us you would be placed in fourth year. That would mean that you have to take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, and History of Magic. Then you would be able to take two electives. Be they Divination, Runes, Arithmancy, or Care of Magical Creatures."

Adraxian resisted the urge to whine. Despite all he been through he was still fourteenish, he never knew the actual date. "I am already proficient in Alchemy. I don't need to learn any more. Don't want to either. I leave that to Aranea after she came to help me."

"You know Alchemy?" Albus asked. Adraxian looked over at the shock in his voice.

"Yeah, I need the potions when I go exploring, or if I get attacked. Seeing as I am always on the move I am bound to run into something." Adraxian said.

Things clicked for Albus. "Ah, where you are Alchemy is potion-making."

"What, you mean it's not here?" Adraxian asked. "That's stupid."

Albus chuckled. "If we could go to my office We can set things up."

Adraxian sighed before following.

"So if you will be a student then you will be taking Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy. For electives how about Divination and Care of Magical Creatures?"

Adraxian shrugged. "Sure, I don't know what any of those are but why not?"

"Excellent. Then the last thing to do is to get you sorted." Albus held out a ragged hat for him. "Just put this on."

Adraxian hesitantly placed it on his head… nothing happened.

"Fasinating, am I on someone's head?" Someone said.

Adraxian spun around pulling out his sword in the same moment. A red bird just clucked at him. "Here on your head."

Adraxian pulled the hat off and stared at it. "What sort of Enchantments went into you? I mean, I'm almost an expert in them, but I've never seen any for a sentient item before."

The _hat_ chuckled. "With a mind like that you could be a Ravenclaw."

Now Adraxian chuckled. "Is there a place for the fool-hardy and idiotic? That would be for me. My daughter Lucia, likes to say I charge without thinking, but hey, I'm a dovah."

"Then let's do Gryffindor." The hat said.

Dumbledore whipped the hat out of his hand. "Excellent. I'll talk to Hermione Granger and get her to tutor you. You'll be joining the fourth years."

Adraxian stood outside. He took a deep breath and almost gagged. There was a foreign scent in the air and it burned his throat. With a sigh he looked at the circle he had burned into the grass. He really hopped that this would work. Inside of the circle all sorts of Daedric runes were drawn in an apparent haphazard manner.

He took a deep breath. "Bex!" He yelled. The runes started to glow a blood red. "Bex!" The air started to glow and waver. "BEX!" The vague form of a tower. "MEYZ BEX!" Slowly, as if mist was filling the illusion and making it solid white stone and golden-bronze metal appeared.

Adraxian fell to his knees as energy left him to fuel the connection. Hurriedly he uncapped a potion and downed it. The tower let out a loud boom as it finished materializing. Adraxian forced himself to quickly draw one final rune sequence before he let darkness consume his vision.

**Hey all! Cyber candy to any who can guess what tower it is!**

**So I was looking some stuff up for this story and Bethesda's announced Elder Scrolls VI! It's Argonia! It comes out in 2016 I can't wait.**

**DiamondAir**


End file.
